emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Luke McAllister
Luke Bernard James McAllister was the son of Bernard and Angharad McAllister and brother to Jessica McAllister. In his first year in Emmerdale Luke was simply a nice but naive person, however, come 1994, his life in the Dales would take a turn for the worse. He was shy and quiet but rode a motorcycle. The family had only just moved to Beckindale when the Plane Crash happened, they all helped the injured at the Woolpack bringing medical supplies. On 9th August 1994, the Dingle family arrived in Emmerdale, and on that very night during a rave, Ben Dingle started a fight with Luke, throwing him down onto a car, and when Luke hit Ben back, Ben suddenly collapsed and died. The rest of the Dingles believed that Ben had been murdered and proceeded to make Luke's life a living hell. It eventually emerged, however, that Ben was suffering from a heart defect. The Dingles refused to believe this, however, theorising that the McAllisters had managed to hide evidence to get Luke off a manslaughter charge, considering that one of the doctors who examined Ben's body was Luke's father. A family feud between the Dingles and the McAllisters had officially begun. In February 1995, Luke's family left Emmerdale due to this, but Luke stayed on. Luke then went away on holiday for a fortnight and when he returned, Zak Dingle, Ben's father, almost thumped Luke in the Woolpack, as he had hoped Luke had gone back to London for good. Terry Woods told Zak to lay off Luke. In early 1995, Luke fell, ironically, for Ben's sister Tina after meeting her at a dance. She revealed she was pregnant, much to the dismay of both families. They agreed to marry on 20th July 1995, and just as it seemed that Luke was finally going to have a happy ending, Tina revealed to him and the wedding guests that she did not love him at all, there was no baby, and this was all in aid of revenge for Ben. Luke was left badly damaged by all this, and Tina made things worse by insulting him. Luke received more harsh treatment from Tina and her family. At the end of July 1995, Luke was at the end of his tether, so he decided to leave the village for good and return to London to live with his parents. His friends Dave Glover and Biff Fowler tried to talk him round but he was adamant he was leaving. However, Luke planned revenge on Tina before he was to leave, so he shoved Tina into Dave's van and took her for an insane ride around Emmerdale. She jumped from the van just before Luke lost control of it and crashed into a wall. The van exploded, killing him instantly. Biff was angry at Tina, blaming her for his friend's death. Tina felt guilt herself after Luke died. Betty Eagleton caught Tina rifling through Luke's belongings and told her she'd report her if she did not leave. Luke's body was taken to London for burial as his parents did not want to set foot in Emmerdale again. On the first anniversary of Luke's death, Tina laid flowers at the spot where he was killed. She still felt guilt. Tina later left the village. In May 2012, 17 years after Luke died, a mentally ill Zak Dingle mentioned Luke when having flashbacks. Quotes "You started it!" - Final line to Tina Dingle. See Also * Full list of appearances Category:Emmerdale characters Category:1977 births Category:1995 deaths Category:1993 debuts Category:1995 departures Category:McAllister family